


Very Bright Indeed

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drunk Spock, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking part of his normal holiday activities Kirk runs into Spock and finds that he has to save the Vulcan from his own dumb decisions or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Bright Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [K/S Advent Calendar 2013](http://ksadvent.livejournal.com/) on Live journal based on this prompt: _The Mirror Universe. Kirk celebrates the holidays the Empire way._
> 
> This was beta read by [offski](http://offski.livejournal.com/) but I seriously mucked around with this, so all mistake are mine.
> 
> Art for fic created by [tprillahfiction](http://tprillahfiction.livejournal.com/)  
> There is also a bonus piece created by [graycamaro](http://graycamaro.tumblr.com/)  
> Please tell both these lovely people how wonderful they and their art are.

“Fuck me sideways,” Kirk mumbled into his glass as he took slip of cheap whiskey. His words were barely audible over the music. It was so loud that the floor shook with the bass. It was harsh on Kirk’s ear, but this wasn’t the kind of music you listened too. It was made for dancing and there was plenty of that happening.

All around him and his dates, members of various species moved to the beat, mostly against one another. Colored lights from the ceiling shined down making the dancers contrast with the shadows of the booths where people went to be more intimate.

Mini-stages were set up here and there, where the more attractive clientele could be seen by all. It was on one stage, Kirk spied a large breasted Andorian dancing topless. She seemed to move with little effort and it was hypnotic. He watched and noted the way her muscles flexed with each movement.

"Now that would make for a fun night," he said to himself as he lifted his drink to his lips again. Next to him, one of his dates snorted and made a face while rolling her eyes.

"I guess if that's your thing,” she said. Kirk didn't bother looking right at her but instead cut her a sideways glance full of disdain. He had picked her up earlier at another club because she was tiny and blonde. Now, he was starting to regret it.

The girl was nice to look at and young enough to have the stamina that Kirk needed in fuck toy, but old enough to maybe know what she was doing. He had no idea what her name was, though. Being that she was as thick as a brick sandwich and just as compelling to talk to, he wasn’t too concerned with learning it.

"It most certainly is my thing and you would do well to not open your mouth. You were not invited along for your ability to hold a conversation," Kirk said blatantly ignoring the way she frowned. His other date laughed loudly.

"Same applies to you," Kirk said turning to face the young man. He found the boy in the restroom of his favorite dive and had been given a blowjob then and there by the youth. The boy was good-looking, tall and dark with gorgeous brown eyes, but that was about all he had to offer in the ways of company. Honestly, if Kirk was to be any judge he would guess that boy was dumber than the girl and together the two made up one brain cell.

All in all, Kirk realized that while he enjoyed looking at both of his dates, they were not fit company unless they had your dick in their mouths.

Seeing the color drain from the boy’s face and Kirk turn back to continue watching the Andorian, but she had left the stage and was now exiting the club arm in arm with someone. The fact they both looked ridiculous happy made Kirk realize he needed more to drink. Hearing the girl whine about being bored and the boy make some idiotic comment made Kirk realize that he should kill them both and do the galaxy a favor.

Blowing out an exasperated sigh, Kirk made a decision.

"Alright, that's it. You both can fuck off." As he spoke Kirk shoved the girl out his booth. She hit the floor with a thud. The boy jumped up before the same thing happened to him.

"Hey! I thought you were going show us your ship?" He whined. Leaning forward over the table, Kirk gave them both a nasty smile.

Leaning forward over the table, Kirk gave them both a nasty smile. "I lied. I was gonna take you two upstairs for a fuck, and then drop ya, but frankly I've lost interest. So piss off before Mr. Farrell gets involved.”

There was a sound from behind Kirk as Mr. Farrell stood. Two sets of eyes widened at the sight of the large man in the red boiler suit and they both scampered off without another word. Watching them go, Kirk took a swallow of his drink before sighing loudly

"Sir?' Mr. Farrell boomed, looking down at his employer.

"Nothing. I hate the holidays," Kirk said looking down into his glass.

"So you have said before, Sir.”

Finishing off his drink and signaling for another, Kirk sat back in his booth. After a moment he turned to look up at his bodyguard. “Why do I do this? Every year it’s the same thing. We dock on this shithole planet and I visit the same bars and nightclubs, hoping to find someone to fuck before returning to the ship. Every fucking year I do this. Why? I hate these places, I hate the people, and nine times out of ten the sex is not worth my time.”

Mr. Farrell gave his boss a sympathetic nod. “I’m sorry, Sir. Do you want to head back to the ship?" 

Kirk wrinkled his nose at this suggestion. A waitress came by with a fresh drink and he picked it up immediately downing half of it in one go.

"Yeah. Sure. Great idea. Let’s go back to the ship. Then I can spend my evening with Mr. Spock." Kirk stopped to think about what he just said as he finished his drink. Behind him, there was a rustling as Mr. Farrell sat back down. “Actually, that’s not a bad idea. Spock would be good company tonight. We can play chess or torment prisoners, or something. Mr. Farrell, fetch my coat. We’re heading back to the ship.”

Mr. Farrell did not move. "Actually, Mr. Spock's not on the ship. He beamed down before we did." 

Kirk turned in his seat to look at him. "What? How do you know?"

"It's my job to know, Sir," The guard answered. Turning back around, Kirk looked down at his empty glass and frowned.

"You don’t happen to know where he went, do ya?" he asked.

"No sir.”

Kirk slumped down. If he knew where Spock was he could go bother him for fun. Kirk could take guess where Spock would spend shore leave. Around here the choices for the Vulcan would be limited, so he would probably go to one of those fancy tea houses on the other side of town.

As he was thinking of setting out to find his First Officer, Kirk watched as his First Officer walked in the club. That fact alone was enough to make Kirk's jaw hit the floor, but it was the additional details that really did him in.

First, there was Spock’s outfit. Up to this point Kirk only ever seen Spock in his uniform, so he had no idea that Spock even owned civilian clothes, let alone ones like these. He wore tight black denim pants that barely sat above his hips and left little to the imagination. The black vest he wore didn’t either and Kirk caught himself staring at the mass of thick black hair on Spock’s chest.

Second was Spock's expression. He was smiling. Not hugely and not he wasn’t showing any teeth, but it was still noticeable. Kirk shook his head dumbfounded. He had always been so certain that Spock didn’t even know how to smile.

Third and final was that Spock was not alone. Around his waist was the arm of the biggest Orion Kirk had ever seen. The man towered over Spock wearing not much more than silver briefs and red platform boots. Kirk watched as the Orion pulled Spock closer to him as they walked through the club.

[ ](http://s296.photobucket.com/user/lisahamner/media/Ivycross%20KS%20Advent%20fic/SpockandOrionNightclubFINAL2.jpg.html)

The two walked by Kirk’s table without even a glance, which was good because he was staring with his mouth still hung open. They took a booth on the far side of the club and in the dim light Kirk could just make out movement as Spock crawled into his companion’s lap.

"Are you fucking seeing this?" Kirk hissed to his guard. Mr. Farrell had moved in his seat so that was turned completely around.

Mr. Farrell had moved in his seat so that was turned completely around. He gave nod. "Yep. It would seem like Mr. Spock is finally taking your advice, Sir."

Kirk blinked. "What? What advice?'

"You're always telling him that he needs to loosen up and get out more," Mr. Farrell said casually. "Looks like he's finally letting go. Good for him."

In his seat, Kirk seethed. "What? No. This is not a good thing. Look at him. Look at how he is dressed. Those pants scream 'whore.' Not to mention he’ll catch a cold, for fucks sake. And who the hell is that oaf he's with?"

"Um, Sir?" Kirk turned to look at his guard and saw the man’s puzzled expression. "You seem awfully invested here, Sir. I had no idea you thought so much of Mr. Spock." There was silence as once more Kirk's mouth hung open. He suddenly became aware of his ears burning.

"I don't think anything about him, but he's my First Officer and you know how I feel about members of my crew biting off more than they can handle. It's always up to me to get them out of whatever mess they make and frankly I thought Spock had more sense than that."

Kirk turned back around in his seat and signaled a waitress to refill his drink. From behind him, he heard Mr. Farrell say, "I see."

When his drink came Kirk downed it and ordered another right away. He turned back to look at his guard. “What do you mean, ‘I see?’”

The large man shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just,” here he paused and Kirk’s eye bore into him. “It’s just you talk about Mr. Spock an awful lot. Mr. Spock said this. Mr. Spock did that. You praise him all the time, even to the Admiralty and in front of the other crew. And since Lieutenant Moreau left the ship, you've been spending a lot of time with him.”

Kirk’s eyes bored into Mr. Farrell. The big man squirmed under his boss’s gaze. When he was satisfied that his guard had learned his lesson, Kirk turned back round in his seat and focused his attention back on Spock.

From where he was sitting he had a good view of Spock and his date. They had order drinks. The Orion was drinking something that was smoking in its glass, while Spock appeared to be sipping on champagne. This did not surprise Kirk in the least. Spock was such a prissy bitch. He would get drunk on something like champagne.

The question though was Spock drunk? He had to be Kirk reasoned. It was the only way to explain his behavior.

[ ](http://s296.photobucket.com/user/lisahamner/media/Ivycross%20KS%20Advent%20fic/DrunkSpockFINAL.jpg.html)

Spock never smiled. Ever. For any reason and he most certainly wouldn't smile at the lumbering mess he was sitting with now if he was sober. Spock had better taste than that. Didn’t he? Surely he did.

The waitress came back with another drink and Kirk downed just as fast as the others. He could feel it warming his body as he continued to watch his First Officer. Where he sat, Spock was sipping his drink while the Orion seemed to be pawing at him. The sight made Kirk sick.

How could Spock stand it? Obviously, this jerk off was just that and had no idea how to treat someone like Spock. Spock was practically royalty.

_Well, what do I know about treating someone like Spock?_

_Uh, everything. For one I wouldn't bring Spock to someplace like this. I would take him to one of those fancy tea houses. We would drink white tea mixed with something like fucking rose hips or some shit while nibbling tiny cucumber sandwiches. Yes, Spock would like that I think._

Kirk made a face as he saw that a plate of food had been brought to Spock's table. He couldn't tell what it was, but it looked disgusting. Spock must have thought so too the way his nose wrinkled at the sight of it. It was almost comical when the Orion tried to feed him something off the platter. Kirk laughed out loud, shaking his head

"You stupid bastard. You think he’s just going to let you stick something in his mouth. Ha. Not to mention you touched it with your fingers. Everyone knows that Vulcans never touch their food with their bare hands and don’t like when others do it either.” When the idiot tried again with Spock raising a hand to stop him, Kirk snorted and rolled his eyes

_Now me, I would have ordered something light like vegetarian sushi and fed him tiny bites with chopsticks. Yes. While we shared a bottle of warm saké . Would Spock drink saké? Maybe, if not then we could order something else. Maybe champagne? Yes._

[ ](http://s296.photobucket.com/user/lisahamner/media/Ivycross%20KS%20Advent%20fic/JealousJimFINAL.jpg.html)

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"What?" The sound of Mr. Farrell's voice broke through Kirk’s thoughts. He turned to looked at his guard and saw a worried expression on the man's face.

"I'm fine," Kirk snapped.

Mr. Farrell nodded but didn't look convinced. "Okay. Only you were over here muttering to yourself."

Once again Kirk felt his ears burning. "Was I?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm just worked up over Spock," Kirk said frowning. He turned back around to watch as Spock seemed to making out with the Orion. Glowering, Kirk shook his head and sunk down in his seat. "Stupid Spock. What's he doing with that jerk?" He muttered.

"Sir, may I speak freely?" From where he sat Kirk peered at Mr. Farrell one eyebrow raised.

From where he sat Kirk peered at Mr. Farrell one eyebrow raised.

"You mean you haven’t already being doing so? I suppose..."

The big man licked his lips nervously and began. “You say that you’re not invested in Mr. Spock, but it would seem that you are.” Kirk started to protest when Mr. Ferrell held up a hand. “I’m not judging Sir, or even making speculations. Just observations.”

“Well, I strongly suggest keeping your observations to yourself or you just may find yourself...What the fuck is that asshole doing?” Kirk had turned from his guard and in doing so witnessed the Orion pinning his First Officer down into the seat of the booth.

Quickly, Kirk leaped over his table, knocking over a waitress in the process. Behind him, Mr. Farrell swore and leaped after him as Kirk stormed over to the Spock’s table. Reaching it he grabbed the Orion's drink and dumped it on his head. The alien sprang up, towering over Kirk.

“You got five seconds shrimp…” He growled but Kirk prodded him in the chest with a finger cutting the him off.

“No. _You_ have five seconds to stand aside while I collect my First Officer.” Then turning to Spock, who looked dazed and slightly disheveled, he said, “Mr. Spock, Report!”

“Sir?” Spock slurred out, making a sorry attempt at a salute.

“Right,” Kirk muttered as he reached down and jerked Spock upright by his arm.

The Orion stood speechless for a moment. Finally, he stepped forward. “Hey, buddy. That’s my date…”

Pulling Spock to one side, Kirk said in a commanding tone, “Mr. Farrell.”

“Right Sir” came the big man’s answer. Before the Orion could say another word, his mouth was occupied by the large and meaty fist of Mr. Farrell. From where he stood, Kirk gave satisfied smirk before turning to Spock.

“And you. Just what do you think you were doing with him?”

Wobbling on his feet, Spock opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Having a good time?” He ventured.

Kirk narrowed his eyes and growled something under his breath before tugging on Spock’s arm “Come on, idiot. Mr. Farrell, see to the bill and grab our coats.”

Pausing his fist in mid-air Mr. Farrell responded with, “Yes sir” before slamming it back down into the Orion's face.

Kirk led them out of the club while Spock muttered a few feeble protests. Once outside Kirk let go of Spock’s arm and turned on him.

“Shut up. Now you listen to me. I don’t know what you think you were doing in there with that gorilla, but the next time you get a bright idea like that, just remember that I had to save your stupid ass.”

“I did not need to be saved. I was enjoying myself,” Spock said crossing his arms over his chest. Around them, snow was falling from the night sky. In the cold air, Kirk watched as Spock endeavored not to shiver.

“Look at you. You’re freezing in that ridiculous outfit and I don’t care that you were having “a good time.” I don’t approve, so end of discussion.”

Spock stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and his cheeks a deep green, anger radiating off him.

“Your approval of my personal activities is not needed, Captain. You do not own me,” he said in a matter a fact tone.

In an instant, Kirk was in his face, their noses touching. “I will have you know, Commander, that I rather think I do own you. I own every inch of your skinny Vulcan ass and if you don’t like it ─ tough fucking tits.”

“Yes, Sir,” Spock said as he averted his eyes and shivered again. Suddenly, Kirk became very aware how close he was to Spock.

The tension between them changed. Now Spock’s face was a much deeper shade of green than before and Kirk suspected that it wasn’t just from the cold. He could feel his own cheeks burning and as the snow gently collected on their shoulder the temptation rose to lean in a little closer.

“Ahem. Sirs, I have your coats.” The sound of Mr. Ferrell's voice made both men jump. Kirk hurriedly stepped away from Spock.

“Right. Thank you,” he said taking the garments from his guard. He handed Spock his coat while slipping his own on. Looking around at the falling snow, Kirk huffed and turned to Spock. "Where are you staying tonight?”

“I was going to stay with…”

“You know what? Never mind. You’re coming back to my room with me.” Once again Kirk grabbed Spock’s arms and led him on while Mr. Farrell followed several steps behind.

At Kirk's hotel room, Mr. Farrell took up post by the door outside, while inside Kirk tossed off his coat and tried to not look at his First Officer. Spock immediately stepped into the room, slipped off his coat and headed straight for the bed, flopping down upon it face first.

“Hmm, this is nice,” he mumbled into a pillow, nuzzling it. Kirk tried not to look at the way Spock’s pants were not quite covering his ass. It was small and yet it well shaped. Kirk imaged what it would be like to have it upturned toward him as he rammed it listen that deep voice crack and moan his name...

_Stop that. That is my second in command._

_So. Never stopped me before..._

Kirk frowned as he turned to face a nearby wall. Sure he had thought about fucking Spock, but not like that. He would never admit this, but in his mind, it was always something ─ sweet. There were flowers, mood lighting, candles, delicately scented satin sheets. Because let's face it this was Spock, not some rough-edged tart he picked up in a bar. Spock was classy. Spock was cool and stylish. Spock was beautiful and ─ when the fuck did I start to think about Spock like this?

“Captain?”

At some point, Kirk realized that he must have shut his eyes because he opened them and turned toward his First Officer. Spock was laying on the bed his head hanging over the edge peering at Kirk intently. He had a slight pout to his features that made Kirk’s mouth dry.

“Yes, Mr. Spock?”

“May we order room service? I find that I am in need of sustenance.”

“No,” Kirk said automatically.

Spock sat up again, the pout slightly more pronounced. “But I am hungry and you stole me away from my date who was feeding me, although the food was disgusting and I had no plans of eating any of it,” Spock paused seeing Kirk’s expression. Pushing out his lower lip a fraction more he started to fiddle with the hem of his vest. “If you do indeed own me, you should take better care of me,” he whispered, peering at Kirk through his eyelashes.

Shocked, Kirk froze as his mind processed what just occurred. Here was his Vulcan First Officer acting like a brat. What was even more shocking was Kirk found he liked it. He liked it lot.

With a smile forming on his lips, he strode over to the bed and cupped Spock’s chin with a hand. Under his fingers, he felt the rough texture of Spock's beard and he ran his thumb over green tinted lips. The lips parted ever so slightly as Spock peered up at him with wide dark glassy eyes.

“Alright,” Kirk said his tone soft. “Do you like sushi?” Spock nodded. “What about saké?”

Spock gave a disinterested shrug. “May we can have champagne instead? I like the bubbles,” Spock said. Kirk’s smile grew.

Sitting down beside Spock on the bed, Kirk pulled him into his lap. Pressing his lips to Spock’s ear, he whispered, “As much you want,” he said before pulling Spock in for a kiss.

~*~

The room was dark and the chronometer by the bed read 04:32 when Spock carefully opened one eye and peered around. Nothing around him moved and the only sound that he could hear was the soft snoring of his Captain. Rolling over, Spock peered at Kirk. The man was fast asleep and after such vigorous activity, he would be out for a while. Careful to not make a sound, Spock slipped out of the out of the bed, found his pants and exited the room.

The hotel hallway was brightly lit even at this hour and was completely empty. That suited him just fine. He reached into a pocket of the slim trousers, cursing the way they hung so low on his hips and pulled out a communicator. After looking around to make sure he was not seen, Spock moved into an alcove and flipped it open.

A rough garbled voice answered. “You got some fucking nerve, Vulcan,” it growled.

“I apologize. I had no idea that he would react quite like that, nor that he would involve his guard,” Spock breathed into the communicator.

“You owe me for this,” the voice said.

Spock nodded. “I will not contest that. In fact, I will be adding an additional ten thousand credits to the original sum we agreed upon. It will be transferred into your accounts within twenty-four hours, planet time”

“Good. Now don't call this number again.” With that, the line went dead. Spock resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Orions could be so touchy.

“Mr. Spock?”

Spock looked up from the communicator and stepped out of the alcove. “Mr. Farrell? You are not at your post,” Spock intoned.

The large man frowned at him. “I was taking a piss. Where’s the Captain?”

“Safe in the arms of Morpheus, I assure you. I will be joining him soon. I just needed to finish some business first.”

A silence fell over them as Mr. Farrell coughed and rubbed at his bald head. Spock watched him for a moment.

“You seem to have something on your mind. Please come out with it, since I do want to return to bed sometime soon,” he said.

Mr. Farrell grimaced. “Are you sure that this is alright? I feel guilty for tricking him.” 

Spock’s expression softened in pity for the man. “Mr. Farrell. I understand how you feel, but I assure you that what we are doing is in Captain Kirk’s best interest. You told me yourself that he’s obsessed with me and neither of us like the idea of someone else taking up Lieutenant Moreau's old position. There are not many on the ship that can be trusted and we have a common goal here. To protect the Captain and if that means tricking him into taking me as his lover, then so be it.”

Mr. Farrell still looked gloomy so Spock added, “Besides, you are not the one that had to pretend to be a drunken strumpet all night.” He blew out a sigh. “Most shameful,” he muttered.

“But convincing,” Mr. Farrell said encouragingly. “You even had me fooled at one point.”

“Thank you,” Spock said before turning back towards the room. He stopped the door and looked over his shoulder “Now remember. Not a word. If this works then you can be a groomsman at our wedding.”

Mr. Farrell gaped at him. “You’re taking it that far?”

Spock nodded. “Yes. If everything goes according to my plan it shouldn’t take more than a year, tops. It’s for the best.”

Mr. Farrell seemed conflicted, but said weakly, “I like weddings.”

Spock gave him brief smile.“Of course you do. Good night.”

He opened the door to the room as Mr. Farrell mumbled something and quietly slipped back inside. Placing the communicator back into his pocket, he undressed and climbed back into the bed. Kirk stirred as he pulled on the blankets.

“Hmmm, Spock?” Kirk sat up and squinted at the Vulcan. “Where did you go?” he asked his voice deeper than normal from sleep. There was a hint of suspicion, but Spock fluttered his lashes as he pressed in close.

“Just something I needed to take care of. I am sorry if woke you,” he purred.

Kurt glared at him for a moment before he smiled. “It’s alright,” he said reaching out to stroke Spock face.

Spock made a show of leaning into his touch. “Since we’re both up, would you care for a repeat of our earlier activities?” Spock inquired.

Kirk’s face lit up. “Would I? Get that hot little ass over here,” he said and Spock quickly repositioned himself straddling Kirk’s lap. Reaching back, he took Kirk’s cock, which was already hard, in his hand and slowly lowered himself down on it. He was still slick from earlier so it slid in easily. Kirk moaned, shutting his eyes as Spock started rocking his hips slowly.

“Oh fuck, that feels good,” Kirk muttered, burying his face into Spock's chest.

“Doesn’t it just,” Spock cooed. He wrapped his arms around Kirk’s neck. He let out a genuine moan when Kirk’s hands gripped his ass and gave it a hard squeeze.

He had told Mr. Farrell that this was just his sense of duty driving him, and in a way that was true. Kirk would be safe with him as his lover and even safer once they were married. It was more than that though and he had big plans for his Captain. Oh yes, big plans indeed.

He wanted power, but he didn’t want the attention, the hassle, or the large target on his head in order to obtain it directly. He wanted to be the power behind the throne, but that would mean finding his way into the shadow of someone that was willing to stand in the light. James Kirk was just ambitious enough to make it all the way. The man just needed some help and guidance, but Spock would be only lying to himself if he didn’t admit that sometime in between convincing Marlena to leave the ship and contacting the Orion actor to play his date, that he hadn’t fallen for Kirk hard.

Sure, he had complained to Mr. Farrell about having to “pretend” to be Kirk’s little cock slut but truth be told he had liked it, and found no issue with having to fill the role in the future. In fact, he was looking forward to it.

“Oh, gods Spock. You feel so good,” Kirk moaned, jerking Spock back to the here and now.

“So do you, James,” he answered and gasped again when Kirk gave his ass a slap.

“Oh come on Spock. Move those hips. Ah, fuck I had no clue you would be such a good fuck.”

Spock could feel the muscles in his ass and thighs burn as he started to bounce. He could only image what he looked like as he rode Kirk’s cock, moaning uncontrollably with pleasure. From the way Kirk was looking at him, it had to be something akin to some ancient deity of love and sex. The man was in absolute awe of him.

And this was only the beginning. In no time they would be married. Then with hard work he would be the proud and supportive spouse to the Emperor himself.

Spock purred as a warm hand moved over his back and grabbing his hips. He moved faster, throwing his head back as Kirk mumbled something obscene about how gorgeous he was.

“Tell me more James. Please. I’ll do anything…” Anything at all to stay right at this man’s side. Hell, if this worked, Spock would even go so far to have a womb implant put in place and pop out a kid or two. It was only logical that Kirk would want at least one child after being crowned. They would have to maintain the line.

“Come with me Spock,” Kirk moaned and Spock cleared his head of plotting as a hand took his cock, pumping it furiously.

“Oh James,” Spock moaned as he felt his balls roll up and thick ropes of semen poured out of his cock, hitting them both. As they came, Spock planted his mouth to Kirk’s and sighed as he was filled with the human’s sperm.

Later once they had cleaned themselves and crawled back into bed, Kirk pulled Spock to him. He nuzzled the Vulcan’s hair promising to take him to a teashop in the morning.

“That sounds nice,” Spock said and as he drifted off in Kirk’s arms, he reflected on his future. It looked very bright indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Art:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/ivycross/media/tumblr_inline_mwwln8ogtA1rw75cg_zpsada4f5e1.jpg.html)  
> 


End file.
